Nephi and the Brass Plates
"Nephi and the Brass Plates" is the first animated story from the Book of Mormon, but it is chronologically the second (the first being volume six, "The Brother of Jared"). This is one of two stories never to display the Americas (the other being "The Tree of Life"). Plot In 600 BC, Nephi is narrating the story. His father Lehi is a prophet. He prays to know what will happen to the city of Jerusalem. The Lord appears in a pillar of fire. He preaches repentance to the wicked Jews (or else they and their city will be destroyed), but they refuse to repent and try to stone him. However, he is protected by God. That night, Lehi is given a dream in which the Lord speaks to him: He wants them to go far away. He wakes up his then-youngest son Nephi and warns him about the journey. They and the other sons, Laman, Lemuel, and Sam pack up camels. Meanwhile, Sariah takes her sleepy daughter by the hand, telling her she can ride on a camel with her father, but to quickly go outside. Sariah considers taking a gold cup, but leaves it like everyone else leaves everything else. During the journey, the girl asks Lehi when they'll go back home. He says they won't because they had been promised a new home in a new land, though he understands she likes their old home. He explains the promised land, which he had seen in a dream. When he mentions that there will be silver and gold, Lemuel brings up where they have that: at their old home. Laman grumbles over his father's visions leading them into a desert. Nephi talks to Sam about his father telling the truth, as he had prayed and learned from the Lord. Sam believes that, as he too knows that Lehi is a prophet. When they finally enter the desert, by the Lord's command, Lehi sends his sons back to Jerusalem to get the plates of brass. Sam knows that Laban has them. Lehi tells them that without them, no grandchild of his and Sariah's will ever learn God's commandments in the promised land. He complains over Laman and Lemuel's opinion: that he is crazy to send them back. Yet his sons know it wasn't his idea, but God's. Nephi promises to go and do what the Lord has commanded, much to Lehi's joy. As the sons are leaving, Sariah expresses fear to Lehi, but he assures her that the Lord is with them. Sam says they should go see Laban together, but neither older son likes the idea; Lemuel thinks they all should have stayed home, while Laman finds getting the plates another stupid idea of Lehi's, but Nephi says it was God's. Laman refuses to risk his life if he doesn't have to. So Nephi takes it as a unanimous agreement: whoever draws the black stone will ask Laban for the plates. First, Lemuel draws by himself, then so does Sam. They both each draw a white stone. This is to Lemuel's joy, because that means he won't be the one to get the plates. Sam isn't happy not to be the one either. Nephi encourages Laman to draw a stone. He ends up getting the black stone and accuses Nephi of cheating. Nephi offers to do it himself instead, but Laman refuses the idea because Nephi "has no idea how to deal with a man like Laban." Back in Jerusalem, Laman and Laban (who is eating an apple) talk about Lehi's supposed "craziness" and "foolish imagination." Laban says Lehi had made some people very angry. Laman tells him to be patient with Lehi, and asks to "borrow" the plates of brass "until he comes to his senses." Laban refuses, afraid Lehi would never give them back. He demands Laman get out his house, calling him a robber. He draws his sword and threatens to have his soldiers kill him if he ever comes back. Laman fearfully flees, and Laban laughs. Laman talks about it, saying that if he can't do it, no one can. Nephi is determined, knowing the Lord wanted it done, so he has an idea: to go back to their old home to collect the riches they left. Lemuel worries about poverty, but Laman tells him that Nephi will pay if the idea doesn't work. So they take the gold and silver and bring it to Laban, though he says it's not half enough. It's all they have, so it's all he'll get... but Nephi tells him to give up the plates first. Having fifty soldiers, Laban refuses and calls the guards. They attempt to leave, but with the gold and silver. Laban tells his men to kill them all if he has to. Nephi plans a split-up. He sends Sam and Laman to the gate, while he and Lemuel draw them off. Nephi throws his bag at some of the soldiers, and tells Lemuel to drop his, as it is slowing him down. He refuses, because he refuses poverty. This results in a soldier throwing a sword at the bag, splitting it open, causing some of the riches to fall out. He brags about getting stronger. Nephi climbs a wall and helps Lemuel up it, and a soldier shoots an arrow, but misses; however, a silver urn falls out of the bag and is collected. Meanwhile, at the gate, Laman tells the gate guard to leave it open because "he said to." Sam offers some gold in exchange for keeping it open until the others come. For every piece of gold, the guard gladly leaves the gate open for a minute. When Sam and Laman's last piece of gold is given to the guard, he is about to close the gate. However, Nephi and Lemuel arrive in the nick of time and get to the other side just before it closes. The guards demand the guard give them the gold so they can give it to Laban. The guard claims he was saving all the gold for him, and then opens the gate again. Outside the city, Laman yells at Nephi and refuses to listen to him. He and Lemuel blame Nephi for them losing everything. Laman kicks him. Sam defends Nephi, but Lemuel holds him back and pulls his hair, while Laman beats Nephi with a stick. An angel appears on the scene, asking Laman why he is hurting his younger brother. He tells the older brothers that the Lord has chosen Nephi to rule and teach over them for their sins. With a wave of his hand, the angel heals Nephi and tells the brothers to go back to Jerusalem, and the Lord will deliver Laban into their hands. Nephi promises he will, and this puts joy into Sam's heart, as he had just seen an angel. However, Lemuel worries about Laban killing them, but Laman says they'll have to. The gate is still open, but neither older brother will go in there, afraid it is a trap. Laman and Lemuel wait for the Lord to deliver Laban into their hands, but Nephi is about to go in. Sam offers to go with him, but he politely declines, and assures him that the Lord is with him. Sam tells him to be careful. Back in the city, Laban is drinking too much wine, which is not good for him, out of Lehi's golden cup, calling him a phony old prophet, and then he burps and collapses into a deep sleep. He can't wake up. Meanwhile, as Nephi goes in, he hides from any guard who passes. He then is surprised to find Laban collapsed on the ground. He takes the sword, and the Holy Ghost tells him to slay Laban. Nephi hesitates, as it is not in his nature to kill a man. The Holy Ghost tells him that the Lord has delivered Laban into his hands, that Laban would have killed him and his brothers, that he refuses to give up the plates of brass, and that the Lord has the right to kill the wicked to bring forth his righteous purposes. Nephi questions how he can teach the law of God to his children in the promised land if he doesn't get the plates. The Holy Ghost says it's better for one man to perish than to let a whole nation dwindle and perish because of unbelief. Thus, Nephi kills Laban. Meanwhile, before anyone can even see the action happening, Laban's servant Zoram sets down a gold bar, which is heavy. Nephi knocks on the door. Zoram tells him that he can't come in at that time of night, but because Nephi is dressed like Laban, he assumes him to be Laban and therefore allows him in. Deepening his voice, Nephi tells him to get him the plates of brass for him immediately. Zoram initially questions getting them in the middle of the night, but corrects that. He brings the plates. Nephi tells him to give them to him, and to come with him (out of the city). He does so, but wishes he'd packed a lunch. As Nephi and Zoram are exiting, Laman worries that "Laban has killed Nephi," so he and Lemuel start to flee. Nephi then reveals himself to his brothers, much to Zoram's disappointment, and then to his fear, but Nephi stops him. Zoram asks to go home, but Nephi says no, but that if he obeys God, he can come into the wilderness. Zoram complies, and promises he won't tell anyone about the masquerade. Nephi shows the plates, but says the Lord got the plates, not he. The sons and Zoram return to the desert, much to Sariah's joy. By Nephi's narration, Lehi and Sariah rejoiced and offered sacrifices, and Lehi studied the plates and taught his sons the will of Lord, and Nephi is finally shown writing on the gold plates. Scripture References 1 Nephi 1-5